


Cold Hands/ Warm Heart

by Ravensmores



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Teasing, Victor’s abs make the best hand warmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/pseuds/Ravensmores
Summary: Yuuri clenches and unclenches his stiff fingers as he slowly walks towards the kitchen, an idea forming in his head as Victor obliviously moves a little further away to adjust the temperature of the oven.Yuuri smiles as he holds out his hands.Yes, the heat from a mug of coffee or the softness of a fresh shower were great ways to keep his hands warm… but not his favourite.





	Cold Hands/ Warm Heart

Saying that St.Petersberg in January was merely cold would have been the biggest understatement of Yuuri’s life.

He knew the raw smack of ice intimately by this point in his career: the bite against his fingers when he failed to land a jump, the soft kisses of winter’s first snowfall, the chill of the breeze right before dipping in the onsen’s waters… but nothing could have prepared him for the frosted anger of Russia in Midwinter.

While the frozen pearls of snow that fluttered past the window in the early morning were a pretty sight when he opened the curtains, it didn’t make up for the sheer terror of slipping down the chilled steel of the sidewalk as he runs or the stinging pain of trying to do anything after being outside for more than ten minutes and not having his gloves.

That being Yuuri’s current problem.

A litany of swears chatter past his shaking lips as he drops his keys while trying to jam them into the apartment’s lock. He’s just as successful as he goes to pick them up, his fingers slippery and useless as he tries in vain to grasp the cold metal. He’d lost all feeling in them approximately five minutes after he realised his gloves were still on the radiator at home and made the brilliant decision of not going back to get them.

Eventually he manages to grab them and stumble inside. His coat and scarf shed to the ground as he cups his chapped fingers to his mouth, puffing air across them in an attempt to bring some feeling back.

Toeing off his sodden running shoes and padding round the corner, he notices Victor standing in their kitchen stirring something intently. He’s facing away from the front door, headphones jammed into his ears and nodding along to something softly.

He can’t help but smile a little at the adorable domesticity of the scene in front of him. Barely a year ago he’d only seen this man as some ethereal, frozen star, burning too bright and beautiful for someone like him to touch. Now he’s just a man. An amazing, caring man, but still just a human man who clogs the shower drain with his hair and seems to have a real aversion to vacuuming.

Yuuri clenches and unclenches his stiff fingers as he slowly walks towards the kitchen, an idea forming in his head as Victor obliviously moves a little further away to adjust the temperature of the oven.

Yuuri smiles as he holds out his hands.

Yes, the heat from a mug of coffee or the softness of a fresh shower were great ways to keep his hands warm… but not his favourite.

Trying not to disturb the sleeping Makkachin, Yuuri pads as silently as he can across the hardwood, the smell of whatever Victor’s cooking rich and sweet in his nose.

_ No, there are much better ways to keep his hands warm. _

Before Victor can sense his presence, Yuuri’s hands are shoved under the bottom of his shirt, firmly pressing against the warm muscles of his stomach.

_ “Blyad!!”  _ The sound of his spoon clattering against the counter reverberates around the apartment as Victor tries to spring away from the cold press of Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri chuckles as he holds his hands firm, stopping Victor from flinging himself to the other side of the room and nuzzling his face against the side of his neck.

“Mmmm that’s better,” Yuuri murmurs against his throat as he lightly strokes his fingers up and down the heated skin, chasing away the bite of numbness lingering in his hands.

Victor shakes his head and slowly turns in his arms, the blue of his eyes warmer than the onsen’s waters in summer. “Cold out is it love?” he murmurs, leaning down to gently peck his reddened nose.

Yuuri quietly laughs again and moves to more firmly wrap his arms around the warmth of his fiancé’s waist.

“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from tumblr. 
> 
> My hands were VERY cold writing this if you couldn’t tell.


End file.
